Kaneshiro's Palace
Kaneshiro's Palace, also known as the Bank of Gluttony, is a location in Persona 5. It is the Palace of Junya Kaneshiro. Appearances *''Persona 5'' **''Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers'' **''Persona 5 The Animation'' Profile ''Persona 5'' *'Background Music:' "Price" (and its Another Version) * Available: June 19 * Deadline: July 9 (Kaneshiro leaks the photos) * Owner: Junya Kaneshiro * Location: The entire Shibuya district. * Keyword: Bank Kaneshiro's Palace is a world within the Metaverse created by Junya Kaneshiro. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts plan a heist to steal Kaneshiro's heart in order to prevent a photo leak. Unlike the previous two Palaces, Kaneshiro's Palace encompasses nearly all of Shibuya drowned in a dark-green atmosphere. A massive bank floating in the air sucking bank notes from the ground, representative of Kaneshiro's elitism, confidence in not getting caught by the police and desire for wealth for the sake of wealth. The entire Palace area, both the ground and Bank, are filled with ATM Cognitive existences that embody Kaneshiro's disregard for other people, seeing only them as a source of income. Each ATM seems to embody a specific person he is extorting for his wealth. The physical conditions of each ATM seems to reflect that person's current financial state. Once a person has lost most of their money, the ATMs become more and more damaged until they fall over dead on the side of the road. Walkthrough Upon the first investigation of the Palace at June 19, the Thieves cannot enter the palace but instead lands onto the district of Shibuya colored in a deep green. The Thieves must investigate the ATM Human Cognitions in the twisted shopping district until they investigate one that falls onto the floor shortly after being talked to, in which the Palace appears as a giant UFO sucking money from the air. Since it is high up, there is no way for the Thieves to enter it and they are forced to leave. At June 20, Kaneshiro successfully subdues Makoto and blackmail the thieves into paying 3 Million in 3 weeks or he will report the thieves to the police using the picture he took in the nightclub and turn Makoto into prostitution, which turns Makoto into the "Special Customer" for the bank and forcing the thieves to intervene. Since Makoto is considered a special customer, the UFO-like bank now opens a staircase for the thieves to enter. Once they enter the entrance of the palace, Makoto enters the front door of the bank, which alerts the shadows until Makoto states that she is a special customer and Shadow Kaneshiro allows them to enter. Now the thieves must enter the reception room; If they try to go anywhere else the Shadow guards will prevent them from going there. Going into the reception room will instantly trigger an event that results in confronting 2 waves of Shadow Guards, each in groups of 2 and all manifesting as Oni. Once those were taken down, the Theives will notice there are too much Shadows, forcing the Thieves to escape before Shadow Kaneshiro gets to them and taunts Makoto by calling her dumb and expressed his intentions of keeping her and her sister as their sex slave, which caused her anger that results her in awakening Johanna. Kaneshiro then sends Shadow Guards taking the form of a Sui-Ki and 2 Oni to attack the Thieves. Makoto comes in handy killing Sui-Ki since it is weak to Nuclear. After defeating them, the thieves are forced to exit the palace due to more Shadows surrounding. June 21 marks the actual exploration round of the palace. This time, the front door of the palace is no longer accessible and sealed, and the Velvet Room also appears at the entrance. Pressing the switch at the piggy bank statue allows the Thieves to access from a hidden passage, landing them into a dead end corridor in the front hall area. The area resembles a massive, old-styled bank where there are a few ATM Human cognitions, with some lying on the floor due to losing most of their money. It doesn't contain any puzzles, but it's a fairly difficult to navigate area due to its massive size. The Thieves must now try to access the basement while fighting Shadows in the process, since the elevators to there are sealed. A duct passage allows the Thieves to enter the security room where a Shadow that manifests as 4 Orobas must be ambushed and defeated to progress. Once that is done, a Bank Card is obtained and a door going back to the top of the front hall opens. Once the Thieves get to there, they can push a switch that connects both sections of the front hall. Going to the opposite side the the gate allows the Thieves access to the aforementioned elevator using the key card, but it's only the control room of the elevator and so only the top of it is accessible. Fortunately there is a hole on the lid of the elevator tube so the Thieves just need to go on top of the elevator and go to the Banker Passageway area. Once they access there by crawling the ducts a voice from Shadow Kaneshiro will be heard telling his Guards to increase security. There are multiple areas guarded by security cameras, so the electricity supply to those cameras must be destroyed by kicking them. A switch will first disable the ones leading upstairs, and another room guarded by cameras contains 3 containers, which must be destroyed from the opposite side of the room. Breaking the middle container reveals a Queen's Necklace. Going up a passage to an isolated passage that belongs to the Front Hall will allow the Thieves to open a shortcut to the rest of the area. A spacious area of the Passageway leads to the door to the Vault, but it is sealed and requires two keys to enter, which must be found to progress. Going into another isolated room allows another group of security cameras to be cut off from their electricity supply, and a Treasure Chest can also be found there. After both switches are destroyed, the rest of the banker's passage area becomes accessible. The keys are actually carried by 2 Shadow guard captains, which the Thieves consider too difficult to beat at the same time, so Makoto suggests going back to the monitoring room to lure the guard captains into a trap. Once the Thieves enter the monitoring room, Makoto makes a fake distress call to lure a Guard Captain into a trap. The guard captain realizes it once it enters the security room and transforms into Fuu-Ki to attack the Thieves. Defeat it and the first key will be obtained. Now return to the security room and the other Guard Captain turns into Sui-Ki and attacks, allowing the Thieves to get the second key, and this also allows them to get another, better map. Opening the key allows the thieves to enter the Laundering Office, which is a passageway containing massive amounts of money with Kaneshiro's portrait on them on the floor. Therefore, they are not real money and Morgana advises Ryuji to ignore them. The right door is blocked so the only way to go is the left door. It leads to a a passageway with cameras that flicker on and off due to them switching areas for effective coverage. At the lower area, the Thieves encounter Shadow Kaneshiro talking with a guard captain next to the elevator to the Vault, although they cannot hear what he is talking about. Go down the stairs and Shadow Kaneshiro will send the captain to dispose of the Thieves, and it manifests as Kin-Ki while calling Sui-Ki and Fuu-Ki to help. Defeating it allows them to access the elevator to the bottommost area, the Underground Vault. The vault is a massive maze that contains both an upper area and a basement, and a password system blocks the exploration of the upper area so going to the basement is necessary. The password of the PIN device at the front is RICH = 0102, and by inserting the correct password of each PIN device charges up the electricity panels to synchronize the layer's position so a path to the center can be made. There are 4 PIN devices total, and after every successful PIN configuration the voice of Shadow Kaneshiro's victim complex can be heard. Doing so allows the Thieves to enter the vault basement, where a bronze piggy bank statue containing a torn page can be picked up which contains the password of the PIN Device to open the next gate. The password for this one is REAP = 0931. After inserting the password, the next area opens up and the Thieves can enter the second floor of the basement. Once they enter here, there are more security cameras that must be disabled by destroying their electric supply, and there are also electric barriers that divide one area with another. The barriers, again must be removed by destroying its electric supply. After the barriers are neutralized, a bronze piggy bank that contains another torn page is accessible and another PIN Device with the password being HUGE = 2319 must be configured for further access. Now the passageway to the third basement is unlocked, but a guard captain prohibits the Thieves to go further until he is defeated. The guard captain appears as Take-Minakata and will summon 2 Oni to help him. After he is defeated, a switch behind where he was will unlock the opposite wall, which contains another switch that must be pressed in order to rotate the vault walls further. Press the switch behind where the Guard Captain was again will allow access to the third floor of the basement, where 2 piggy banks respectively in the rightmost dead end and the center room will contain two torn pages, which contains the passwords to the last PIN device, whose password is GOLD = 1841. Configuring this correctly allows access to the center-most layer and also causes the elevator to the deepest level to raise from the ground. The deepest level is where the Treasure exists, so the Theives can return to the real world after they go there and send the calling card. After the calling card is sent, the thieves only need to go right into the center of the vault, where the showdown with Kaneshiro begins. Treasure Kaneshiro's Treasure is his golden briefcase which takes the shape of several giant gold bars stored inside Piggytron, the mechanical piggy bank that assisted Shadow Kaneshiro during the battle against the Phantom Thieves. The Phantom Thieves take the briefcase into Cafe Leblanc where Makoto Niijima opens the lock by remembering its number combination when she saw it opened in Kaneshiro's club. They find it full of notes from "Children's Bank" which have Shadow Kaneshiro's portrait, symbolizing how Kaneshiro only tried to look like a powerful person. They sell the briefcase and use that money to celebrate at an expensive sushi restaurant located in Ginza. List of Enemies * Sui-Ki * Oni * Angel * Yaksini * High Pixie * Rakshasa * Nekomata * Leanan Sidhe * Take-Minakata * Orobas * Orthrus * Queen's Necklace Bosses * Sui-Ki and Oni x2 (Makoto's Awakening) * Kin-Ki * Fuu-Ki * Sui-Ki * Kin-Ki, Sui-Ki, and Fuu-Ki * Take-Minakata and Oni x2 * Bael (Junya Kaneshiro) - Gluttony (Gula) ** Piggytron Gallery Trivia * The PIN codes are: **PIN #1: RICH = 0102 **PIN #2: REAP = 0931 **PIN #3: HUGE = 2319 **PIN #4: GOLD = 1841 Category:Persona 5 Locations